remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Mars
Mars is the fourth planet from the Sun in the Sol System. History Once the home of the Martian race, it was desolated a thousand years ago by the Imperium. New Earth astronauts J. Allen Carter and Ed Reiss became the first men to set foot on Mars. Mars was the industrial center of the Homeworlds, its population consisting almost entirely of Neosapiens. Philip J. Fry, II was the first man on Mars (a feat which has never been equaled), and it was terraformed with traditional college foliage such as ivy, trees and hemp around the time of the founding of Mars University in 56 BLW. Sir Reginald Wong bought Mars from the Native Martians (he traded them a diamond) sometime after that. The purchasing of Mars is celebrated every year as Mars Day. Jetfire and Starscream once travelled to Mars in seach of the Mini-Con panel containing Firebot. Upon hearing this, the kids asked the two Transformers to buy them something from the souvenir shop. Sadly, as Mars was uninhabited by either human or alien lifeforms, there were no shops to be found. Starscream did however find a mysterious glowing green rock and gave it to the children. They were so happy. Joke's on them - its probably radioactive. Ten years after the defeat of Unicron, the Cybertronian Alliance and the Earth Federation installed a facility on the surface of Mars to mine the potent naturally-occuring ore Energon. Unfortunately, this facility was decimated by the initial Terrorcon attack, leading Carlos to aptly remark "Holy frijoles". Also Tidal Wave was stationed on Mars, by the autobots during the Cybertronian Alliance, to guard the Mini-Cons who were sent there. A little while later, the survivors of the first attack, Autobot, Decepticon and Mini-Con, made a valiant last stand against a second Terrorcon attack, this time being personally led by Scorponok. Thunderblast, Ransack, Crumplezone and Thundercracker left New Earth on a rickety rocket, attempting to forge the New Decepticon Army. Their rocket made it as far as Mars before crashing and stranding them on the planet. Prior to the First Neosapien Revolt, most of the Neosapiens were slaves on Mars and even after their official acceptance of their free will, most of them remained living there in very poor conditions. In fact, Mars was the place most of them were bred in the first place, the largest facility buried beneath Olympus Mons. Téa Gardner discovers a mysterious cave within the mountain and she takes the Lyoko Warriors with her, so they find the Black Star Dragon Balls. This facility was destroyed by the Able Squad during the Neosapien War. Phaeton, the leader of the Second Neosapien Revolt and later the Supreme Ruler of the Neosapien Empire, had been the Governor of Mars before the war (the only Neosapien in such high rank) and he has used his carte blanche to restructure the entire industrial complex of Mars to produce military machines like E-frames and space fighters in a matter of weeks after the Exofleet left to pursue the Pirate Clans. Thus, Mars became the stronghold of the Neosapien regime and despite Exofleet's numerous attempts, it was never truly retaken. After Phaeton's capital has been transferred from Mars to Phaeton City (formerly, Chicago) on New Earth, General Typhonus, Phaeton's Minister of Battle Forces, was left in charge of maintaining its industry. When Admiral Winfield negotiated with Jonas Simbacca, the Leader of all Pirate Clans, about an alliance, Mars was promised to the Pirates in return for their help against Phaeton. Later, the Able Squad discovered an extraordinary extraterrestrial installation (a facility or a giant living creature, which even Professor Algernon hesitated to identify) buried beneath one of Martian deserts. After several fruitless infiltration attempts by both Terrans and Neosapiens who followed them, the installation self-destructed, reducing Mars to another asteroid belt and sending a signal into deep space, which apparently attracted the attention of a new, aggressive alien race (whose send into the sun before their nature can explained). Destruction of Mars was a heavy blow to the morale of Neosapiens, but it also stirred a great lust for revenge in them. The Pirates, however, did not quit the alliance with the Exofleet even though its part of the deal was no longer possible to fulfill and fought along its side to the end. Pheaton would later believe that the destruction of Mars was purposely executed by Exofleet, leading to concoct a plan to destroy New Earth as well in revenge. After the war, Professor Algernon modified his GRAF Shield to reconstruct the planet and with extensive terraforming, Mars was brought to its original shape. Following Atem's defeat at the hands of his vessel, Yugi Muto, in the conclusion of the Ceremonial Battle, the use of the Black Star Dragon Balls caused Mars to explode. It was later restored again. Environment Mars is frequently victimized by giant dust storms that occasionally take the shape of cyclones. It is unknown whether Native Martians are the sole cause of these storms, or if they occur naturally. Most of Mars appears to be a desert, although a large river and waterfall, as well as a lush jungle, are seen near the University, as depicted in "Mars University". Locations of Interest Category:Planets in the Solar System Category:Planets